


Hold it Close

by Stonathanstans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles that Ive written</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold it Close

There is only so much that you can hide from a bond mate who can sense all of your emotions. So Kirk wasn’t surprised that when he dreamt of his ex and the fights they use to get in and Spock sitting next to him. 

His eyes narrowed as he recalled the memories that were passing through Kirk’s mind.   
  


“T’hy’la.” There was calmness in his voice. But Kirk could sense something else behind it. 

  
“It’s okay Spock. Really. I’m okay.” Kirk lied as he sat up in the bed. Spock’s hands were on his in an instant. 

“How can it be okay Jim? Whoever this person is… His lasting effects on you are making you distressed. I do not wish to see you like this.”   
  


Kirk moved out of his grasp and headed towards the bathroom. He made sure to lock it behind him. I turned on the sink just to let the water run. It would give Spock some sense that he was fine since. 


End file.
